Правительство Корпоративного сектора
* * * * }} Правительство Корпоративного сектора ( ) — государство свободной предпринимательской зоны. Располагалось в Корпоративном секторе в переднем конце Рукава Тингел. История Корпоративный сектор сформировался в 490 ДБЯ как решение разногласий между законодателями Республики и лидерами крупнейших галактических корпораций. Изначально сектор состоял из нескольких сотен звездных систем, каждая из которых была лишена саморегулируемой жизни. Корпорациям позволили приобретать целые системы в собственность, но их не выпускали из-под наблюдения Республики. thumb|left|150px|Пропагандистские листовки КС Вплоть до 27 ДБЯ Корпоративный сектор пытался вытеснить хаттов с Андо-Прайма и получить полный финансовый контроль над планетой. Поскольку силовые методы не приносили результатов, КС наняли агента среднего звена Кэйлина Унгасана для борьбы с кланом хаттов Десилиджик за контроль над гонками на карах. Унгасан организовал регулярное соревнование Унгасан Кросс Кантри, однако его истинной целью было проведение нелегальной разработки месторождения без отчёта перед Корпоративным сектором. Но Корпоративный сектор установил слежку за Унгасаном, и в 27 ДБЯ его программа была ликвидирована, что оказало негативное влияние на престиж сектора. В последние годы существования Республики группа лоббистов, известная как Галактическая объединённая политическая лига (ГОПЛ), управляемая бароном Орманом Тагге всячески симпатизировали канцлеру Палпатину, демонстрируя лояльность корпораций, хотя во время Войн клонов большая часть Корпоративного сектора поддерживала КНС. После окончания войны несколько партнеров убедили Тагге расширить экспансию Корпоративного сектора до 30 тыс. звездных систем, и с подписанием Хартии Корпоративного сектора ГОПЛ была реорганизована в Правительство Корпоративного сектора. Относительную безопасность КС обеспечивали большая часть оставшихся дроидов Конфедерации и соглашение с Империей, согласно которому сектор ежегодно выплачивал 3 % от общего валового продукта, 9 % всех материалов и 20 % всех стратегических редких элементов. Через несколько лет остатки Корпоративного альянса присоединились к КС. В ходе этой экспансии было обнаружено одиннадцать разумных форм жизни, хотя Корпоративный сектор всячески скрывал этот факт. Также имел место конфликт между КС и расой триании, который был урегулирован через три года. Во время правления Императора Палпатина многие компании из КС вели разработку инновационных технологий исключительно для Империи. Однако после битвы при Хоте компания «Galactic Electronics» разработала магнитно-импульсную боеголовку и продала её Альянсу, за что сильно расплатилась — звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» «Слава» вторгся в сектор и конфисковал оборудование для проведения исследований в открытом космосе. Во время Галактической гражданской войны многие беженцы находили укрытие в секторе, хотя надолго там не задерживались — режим в КC был ещё более тоталитарным, чем в Империи. Вскоре после Битвы при Эндоре и смерти императора Корпоративный сектор пытался придерживаться нейтралитета и продавать свои разработки как Новой Республике, там и Осколку Империи. Но Новая Республика довольно прохладно относилась к КС из-за различия в политических взглядах, и никаких долгосрочных обязательств между этими государствами не существовало. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами Корпоративный сектор был оторван от остальной части галактики, хотя и не был подвержен оккупации. В 40 ПБЯ несколько компаний из КС сотрудничали с Кореллией во Вторую галактическую гражданскую войну. Политическое устройство thumb|Политическое устройство Правительство КС состояло из нескольких наиболее могущественных корпораций. Главный источник власти — Исполнительный Совет директоров, состоящий из 55 человек — бизнес-управляющих. Совет, в свою очередь, управляется Главным администратором. Прочие органы власти, такие как Президент, Антикоррупционный комитет и др., представляли интересы Галактической Империи. Валютный рынок регулируется Департаментом валютного контроля. Планета Этти IV являлась столицей КС и важнейшим торговым центром. Экономика В основном КС занимались военными разработками. Корпоративный сектор имел обширный рынок экспорта, поставляя как сырьё, так и готовую продукцию. В экономике государства участвовали подконтрольные компании (филиалы), а также партнёры-спонсоры. Культура В Корпоративном секторе расовая дискриминация была куда более редким явлением, чем в Галактической Империи. Правительство провозглашало личный финансовый статус наиважнейшей ценностью, нежели пол, раса или происхождение. Для Корпоративного сектора жестокость по отношению к разумным существам была в порядке вещей. КС обладал исключительными правами владения на природные ресурсы, поэтому многие компании в погоне за прибылью опустошали целые миры, часто используя рабский труд. Абсолютное большинство жителей Корпоративного сектора составлял рабочий класс; остальные граждане были наделены ограниченными правами акционеров, что создавало большой контраст между бедными и богатыми. Права трудящихся были настолько ущемлены, что часто люди жили в нищенских, убогих условиях. Более того, одним из самых страшных преступлений в КС считалась попытка организовать профсоюз. Вооруженные силы right|200px|thumb|Эспос терроризируют граждан Служба безопасности Корпоративного сектора являлась основой Вооруженных Сил. Она отвечала за соблюдение порядка и защиту территорий КС. Полиция сектора, больше известная как «Эспо», славилась своей жестокостью. Политические заключенные отбывали наказание в засекреченной тюрьме «Край Света» Служба Безопасности также обладала большой флотилией для патрулирования космического пространства. Флот состоял в основном из устаревших кораблей Имперского флота. Офицеры использовали устаревшую тактику ведения боя. Во флотилии присутствовали звёздные разрушители типа «Победа I», тяжёлые крейсера типа «Непобедимый», линейные корабли типа «Барышник», лёгкие разрушители типа «Бунтарь» и корветы типа «Мародёр». Истребитель IRD был одним из бесчисленных типов фронтовых летательных аппаратов, использовавшийся Службой безопасности, наравне с лёгким перехватчиком «Манквим-814» КНС. В ходе развития высоких технологий КС начали собственное производство тяжелых крейсеров типа «Дредноут». Также ВС КС продали большое количество устаревших «Мародёров» Альянсу за Восстановление Республики. Астрография Корпоративный сектор занимал сектора Апаро и Вил в северной части Внешнего Кольца. Регион был выбран Галактической Республикой, так как считалось, что в этих секторах было мало разумных форм жизни, что в свою очередь оказалось неправдой. КС включал в себя такие миры, как Аммууд, Бонадан, Рунадан, Бретта, Дюрун, Этти IV, Калла VII, Кайл, Кир, Оррон III, Нолсти, Мэрио, Митус VII, Гарик, Рампа II, Релтуин, Саффалор, Улиция, Або Дрет, Краси, Дрог II, Эристес, Куминфал, Малл'ордиан, Эссион, Матра VI, Ослюмпекс V, Броси, Колса, Мос, Тоса, Тол, а также колонии триании — Триан, Фибули, Экибо, Пипин и Брочииб. Появления * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * * *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Scourge'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Crucible'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Примечания и ссылки Категория:Конгломераты Категория:Межпланетные государства Категория:Правительство Корпоративного сектора